masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Town, City, Settlement, Outpost
Currently, Outpost redirects to Settlement (a page that didn't exist until I created it -- and I think should likely be renamed), and there are scattered references to Outposts, Settlements, Towns, and Cities through the wiki. What's the actual preferred usage? Based on the manual, the terms should probably be Outpost and City, Town Curse and Town Enchantment should be become City Curse and City Enchantment, and the Outpost->Settlement redirect should be removed. On the other hand, keeping the Town terminology requires changing fewer pages. Yramrag (talk) 00:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Town is, by far, the preferred term on the site with some 270 redlinks at the moment. I had been meaning to mention this. This is at odds with the in-game usage, just like you say, where the most frequent term used is City (as in City Enchantment, which covers all city curses as well). : Outpost has almost exclusive usage in-game, and I would lean towards having a separate page for outpost mechanics that gets largely reiterated in the Town/City page. : MysticX gets the final say here, he should probably handle moving pages as he sees fit, at least if he has the time. He has pretty exacting standards for content on new pages. I treat all my pages and major edit blocs as drafts and list them on my own talk page partly for his benefit. I would tentatively suggest you do something like this, just so we can have a clear view of the new (which is to say, not written by Headrock) pages no matter how polished they are. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 04:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Not sure the proper way to write a 'draft'; what pages are you talking about? Yramrag (talk) 05:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not that you should write or edit things any differently. What you're doing is fine. My suggestion was just to list your pages and major edits in your talk page. Last year there were problems with people making pages that caused the item to disappear from the redlink list without being vetted. (Like, check the early history of Farmer)--Spearman D92-R (talk) 18:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Changes First, I've been out of town (tempted to make that a link xD) spending some time with family that I moved away from because I didn't want to see them every day. ;) Now, I'm back and will try to catch up with everything over the next few days...a lot of things it looks like. I intended to leave a message before I left, but my cable went out just before I left. Headrock did an amazing job on the wiki, but he has been gone for more than a year and I can only guess what his intent was on some things...so I plan to proceed the best I can determine and be as true to the game as possible without changing too many pages and from now on without trying to determine what his plan was for unwritten pages. Having said all that, I'll take care of the Settlement/Outpost redirect and I think a redirect from City, City Curse, etc. is all that is needed...so I'll do those too. It isn't just the links that are a problem with changes because there are a lot of highlighted terms and sometimes the way a page was written (not always) that make changing terms a bad idea. If a redirect from a game term to a synonymous term used on the wiki won't suffice, we can discuss that. I guess that just reiterates and specifies what Spearman said...so just let me know about redirects or renames please. MysticX2 (talk) 09:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wait, is the question whether or not Outpost, Hamlets, Villages, etc. should have their own page? I could see them having their own page, and redundancy isn't a problem. Town should definitely have it's own page because it is used generically on the wiki, but the page could also cover the in-game definition. For now I'm removing the redirect from Outpost, which is a specific type of settlement. Am I missing something? MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Mostly, it's a a question of the proper name of the page the redirect should be to. 'Settlement' is neither a term of art in the game nor widely used on the wiki, so that page should probably be renamed to either 'City' or 'Town' -- City reflects the game's documentation, Town is more consistent with the rest of the wiki. Yramrag (talk) 05:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I renamed the page and made a few additions of Town, but any links to Settlement on the Town page should be highlighted instead of being left as links (since it redirects right back to the page). Also, there should be a section of how Town is used in-game added on the Town page. There are likely a number of statements that should be changed to emphasize town instead of settlement (but the two terms are often synonymous). MysticX2 (talk) 10:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC)